


All the Pasta

by melancholie



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholie/pseuds/melancholie
Summary: Kind of a fix-it? Just a short fluffy thing in the alternative ending where Eve and Villanelle ran off together. They're in the hotel and Villanelle goes out to pick up dinner.





	All the Pasta

The foam take-out containers were stacked up to just under Villanelle’s eyeline and a large paper bag, seemingly stuffed full of more hung off each of her wrists. She stumbled as she came in the door of the hotel room and the first few containers slid off the top of the stack; Eve just barely managed to catch them.

“Villanelle what is all this?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure what you wanted. At first I figured, ‘spaghetti’ meant long thing noodles with that red sauce. But then I wasn’t sure if you’d want those balls of meat in it or not. And they had big balls and small balls. So I got both. But they also had the meat just ground up. So I got that. They also had this strange one with bacon, I think? I got that too. But then I thought maybe you wouldn't want meat at all. I know you’re not a vegetarian, but sometimes people don’t like to eat meat right after they kill someone for the first time, so I got one with just the sauce.”

“Villanelle-”

Villanelle didn’t seem to hear Eve, “They also had the red sauce that was more spicy. I wasn’t sure if you like spicy or not. You liked that Shepherd's pie thing and that wasn’t spicy but you’re not a boring person so I would think you might like spicy food. So I got all those other ones also with the spicy sauce.”

“Villanelle-”

She continued on without a breath, “And then I realized that maybe you didn’t even mean the red sauce you just meant the long skinny noodles with some other sauce. They had that white milky sauce with that dry skinny cheese. Do you know what I mean? So I got one of those. And one of those with chicken because maybe you want meat but don’t like beef, perhaps. I was worried maybe milk isn’t good for you, so I made sure some of the red sauce ones didn’t have cheese.”

“Villanelle!” Eve exclaimed, taking the last of the containers from Villanelle’s hands, setting them on the table and grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her slightly. She finally stopped rambling, looking slightly flustered. Eve laughed affectionately, “Villanelle, it’s fine. You didn’t have to do this. Anything you got would have been perfect. I just wanted to have dinner with you.”

“Oh,” Villanelle looked surprised, “Okay. I just wanted to make sure it was good for you.”

Eve took a step forward, cupping Villanelle’s face with her hands and resting her forehead against Villanelle’s. Several moments of silence passed between.

Finally, Eve spoke, “I love you, too.” Villanelle sucked in her breath. 

Eve heard the two bags drop to the floor and suddenly Villanelle’s arms were around her waist and their lips were pressed together. When they broke apart, their fast-paced breathing was in sync. 

“Yes,” Villanelle said, “Really?”

“Really.”

“I love you, too.”

“I know. Let’s have dinner.”

“Alright,” Villanelle said, picking the bags back up. 

Eve gave her another quick peck on the lips. “Thank you, babe.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I was making pasta while I wrote this.


End file.
